1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of titaniferous slags by oxidation and crystallization to recover a synthetic rutile product suitable for chlorination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,061 discloses oxidation of titaniferous slag and the formation of rutile crystals using a phosphorus oxide fluxing agent. Rutile crystals were separated from a glassy matrix by grinding followed by attrition scrubbing in a phosphoric acid or ammonium oxalate solution.
The invention described and claimed herein has been disclosed in a publication entitled Synthesis of Rutile from Domestic Ilmenites, Elger, et al, U.S. Bureau of Mines Report of Investigations 7985, published on Dec. 13, 1974.